The present invention relates generally to an object detection system used in a vehicle and, more specifically, to an audibly conveyed object detection system used in a vehicle.
Object detection devices that are used in association with vehicles are well known. These systems are designed to aid the driver of the vehicle by obtaining information on the environment surrounding the vehicle. Some known systems include back-up sensor systems and object illumination systems.
One type of back-up sensor system currently employed in vehicles involves detecting an object in the path of a rearward-moving vehicle. In this scenario, as the vehicle backs up sensors positioned on the rear side of the vehicle will detect an object in the vehicle""s path. These systems typically have a speaker separate from the vehicle""s radio system from which a beeping sound is transmitted if an object is detected in the vehicle""s path.
In many of these back-up sensor systems, the frequency of the beeping sound varies depending on the distance of the detected object from the vehicle. There are typically three frequency ranges. The first frequency is the fastest, the third frequency is the slowest, and the second frequency is intermediate between the first and third frequencies. Further, there are typically three distance ranges associated with the varying frequencies of the beeping sound.
For example, if the object is positioned within the first distance range a first frequency beeping sound will be transmitted via the speaker. If the object is positioned within the second distance range, a second frequency beeping sound will be transmitted via the speaker. If the object is positioned within the third distance range, a third frequency beeping sound will be transmitted via the speaker.
A disadvantage of this system is that only objects that are directly in the path of the rearward-moving vehicle are detected. Further, another disadvantage is that the system is limited to detecting objects behind the vehicle.
Another type of object detection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,806. More specifically, this system is an object illumination system. The invention involves detecting an object remote from a vehicle and using a controlled light source to continuously illuminate the object. The light source is adapted to continuously illuminate the detected object including simultaneous motion of the vehicle and object with respect to one another. A disadvantage of this system is that it may not aid a visually impaired driver in detecting the presence of an object remote from the vehicle. Another disadvantage of this type of system is that the driver""s attention is directed away from the road.
Thus, there is a need in the vehicle situational awareness systems field to create an improved, new and useful audibly conveyed vehicle situational awareness system. Specifically, there is a need for an object detection system that will overcome the disadvantages outlined in association with known object detection systems. This invention provides such an improved, new and useful vehicle situational awareness system.
The present invention relates to an object detection system for use in a vehicle that audibly conveys, via multiple channel sound, information about a detected object to the driver. The system includes a sensor array, a processor, and a speaker arrangement.
The sensor array detects an object remote from the vehicle over a large angular range around the vehicle. Further, the sensor array generates a signal when an object has been detected.
The processor performs several functions. The processor receives the sensor array signal, processes the signal, and transmits a processed sensor array signal.
The speaker arrangement is disposed inside of the vehicle and is driven by the processor. Specifically, the speaker arrangement receives the processed signal transmitted from the processor. Upon receipt of a processed signal identifying an object and its features, the speaker arrangement transmits multiple channel sound to audibly convey the information received. The processor modulates the sound produced by the speakers to add a spatial dimension to the information in which the sound is interpreted by the driver as emanating from the same direction as the object location relative to the vehicle.
A method of detecting an object remote from a vehicle is also disclosed. The method includes the steps of: A) detecting an object remote from a vehicle; B) determining information relating to the object; C) determining whether the information relating to the object meets certain criteria; if certain criteria are met, D) transmitting sound over multiple audio channels to audibly convey the object information through an audio system in the vehicle; and E) modulating the sound outputted to give the driver directional cues for the position of the object.
One advantage of the present invention is that it audibly conveys, via multiple channel sound, information regarding a detected object to the driver of the vehicle that includes the direction of the object relative to the vehicle. Therefore, the driver can continue to focus on the road with heightened awareness. Another advantage of the present invention is that the sensors are positioned around the vehicle such that an object positioned at any point around the periphery of the vehicle can be detected. Further, a maximum amount of information relating to the object can be detected. Another advantage is that, preferably, the speaker arrangement is part of the vehicle""s audio system.